Seven Days
by GinnyPotter387
Summary: Ginny. Malfoy. Detention. Oh, it's going to be a VERY long week.
1. Day One

A/N:  Well, I just finished my first unofficial D/G, so here I am starting my official one! *lol* If you like it...leave a review.  If you don't...leave a review anyway *l* Just tell me what you don't like so far.  Give it a try, it could prove to be interesting...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe. 

***

Ginny stifled the urge to emit a loud groan.  This is what she got for sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Harry:  The joy of listening to Lavender and Parvati exchange gossip stories of everyone else's lives but the ones they should be focused on -- their own. 

Since Harry and Lavender started dating at the beginning of the year, Lavender was always glued to his side, while Parvati was glued to Lavender's. 

Oh, they were nice girls, Ginny mused.  Just not the type of people she could really see herself becoming friends with. 

"...So, yeah, he has detention," Lavender stated, finishing up her story.

"For snogging her in the closet? I've never been caught making out in the hallways!" Parvati and Lavender giggled. 

Ginny looked around, wondering when anyone was going to ask why they were wasting time worrying about Draco Malfoy's detention for making out with Pansy Parkinson. 

Ron, she noted thankfully, was practically snoring upon his breakfast fork.  But Harry and Hermione were listening respectfully. 

"What I don't understand," Hermione said, used to the antics of the two girls, being their roommate, "is why Pansy didn't get detention." 

Ginny sighed loudly and obviously, but was ignored because everyone else had grown immune to her sighing interjections. It was a truly honest question, and Hermione was really wondering out of curiosity so Ginny had no idea why she was being so rude. 

"Like, who knows."

_'Like, who cares?'_ Ginny wanted to reply to Lavender, while Hermione chewed her food thoughtfully probably expecting such a non-insightful response. 

"Ginny, those earrings are great," Lavender said suddenly, shifting topics. 

Ginny smiled widely. "Thanks!" She said, just slightly overly cheerful so only Hermione noticed the sarcasm.  

Ginny didn't have to wonder why she was so rude to _Lavender_.  It was obvious.  Not like it was Lavender's fault that Harry liked her and all, but still, Ginny resented the fact that Lavender was Harry's girlfriend.

Ginny hated herself for still liking him but she did wonder, how could she not?  He was nice, relatively smart, and handsome.  Extremely easy to talk to as well.

Lavender was beautiful, smart in divination, and nice but quite annoying. Ginny didn't understand how he was still going out with her while it was well into the month of February. They had been dating for four and a half months! But it wasn't her business as to what Harry saw in Lavender Brown...

"...don't you Ginny?"

Ginny blinked over at Hermione. "Erm."

Hermione looked a little impatient, and looking around Ginny realized that except for a few stragglers they were the only people left in the Great Hall. "I said you should get going, you have Potions now don't you?  Snape doesn't tolerate..."

"Lateness!" Ginny practically screamed, gathering up her bag, and quickly thanking Hermione for shaking her out of her reverie before shooting out of there and down the hall at top speed.

Ginny quickly checked her watch as she sped down the stairs to the dungeons.  She figured at this pace she could make it down there with about thirty seconds to spare just as long as she didn't run into any proble--

"Ahhrghh!!" Ginny shrieked rather loudly as she felt her foot sink low into the stair and she was jerked forward, her book bag flying open and her books spilling out all over the place.

Just as the wood was close to sealing itself around her foot Ginny wrenched it out, and quickly ran the rest of the way down gathering up her books as she went.

Breathing hard she picked up her bag from the last step, and hastily stuffed everything in it, not daring to check out her bruised ankle. 

Thinking she could still make it, Ginny got up only to hear the crashing of her books and ink bottles back to the floor again. "SHIT!" she yelled out, her temper taking over.

This was when she noticed the tear stretching from the middle to one side on the bottom of her bag. "Perfect," she mumbled, kicking the destroyed ink into a corner, and stuffing her books back in her bag, this time holding the tear closed between too fingers.

She heard the late bell ring, and kicked the wall.

Because if she thought this was bad, dealing with Snape was going to be ten times worse.

***

Ginny scrambled into the classroom clutching the bottom of her bag. "Professor--" She began as Snape looked up at her, his top lip curling unpleasantly. 

"Miss Weasley," he hissed in a syrupy sweet voice that only served to heighten her anxiousness. "I'm so _glad_ you could grace us with your presence today."

Ginny laughed awkwardly. "Yes. Um--Did I miss anything?" 

Snape's smile broadened. "I didn't want to start without _you_." The Slytherins sniggered. 

She looked around the room nervously. "You--" 

"What kept you?" His voice was still held that unnerving silkiness. 

"Oh, you see--" Ginny held up her shoulder bag allowing him to notice the tear. "--I would've been here on time, it's just as I was running down the stairs, I forgot about that lousy trick one, and my foot got stuck and everything went flying, and my bag ripped and I hadn't noticed so when--" She blurted.

"If you would have been here on time," Snape interrupted, "then why were you running?"

Ginny opened and closed her mouth, aware of everyone in the room staring. "W--What..."

"I said if you would have been here on time," he enunciated. "Then why were you in such a rush as to where you missed the trick stair?" 

Ginny blinked. "I--"

"DETENTION WEASLEY!" Snape barked. 

Ginny jumped backwards. "But my bag!" She shrieked.

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN LATE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE RAN AND YOUR BAG WOULDN'T HAVE BROKE, WOULD IT HAVE, MISS WEASLEY?" Snape snarled down at her. 

"I could have been here on time!" She shrieked. "I just had to speed walk! My -- My bag! You can't -- _No_, I -- It's not my fault!" She sputtered, her voice getting drowned out by the howls of the Slytherins. 

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM WEASLEY." 

"_NO_!" 

Snape's face stiffened. "I'M FAILING YOU FOR THE LESSON TODAY, NOW GO SEE FILCH FOR YOUR DETENTION." 

"MY BAG BROKE!" Ginny screamed.  She was not letting the slimeball get the satisfaction of embarrassing her in front of the whole class and ruining her good record.  Her mother would have kittens when she found out! "THE RIP IS PROOF!" 

"A WEEK DETENTION WEASLEY." 

"_WHA_--" 

"GOODBYE WEASLEY." 

Ginny stared at him long and hard.  Curse him for smirking like that, she thought as she turned and marched out the door.

Curse him, curse him, curse him. 

And all the way to Filch's office Ginny thought of the horrible spells she was going to put on Severus Snape once she graduated from Hogwarts. 

***

"Well, well, well," Filch said, surveying Ginny from across his desk. 

It took all of Ginny's strength not to wipe that ridiculously sly smile off his face or at least tell him to wash his hair, the disgusting dirt bag.  

"Sixth year?"

"Erm...yeah.  Yes."

"Weasley, eh?"

"Yes, er, sir," Ginny answered. 

"Any relation to Fred and George?" Filch asked, his eyes flickering over towards the cabinet, which held the entire drawer for her twin brothers. 

"My brothers," Ginny answered somewhat proudly. 

"God, I was so close their last year here..." he said more to himself than to anyone else. "So close to giving them the _real_ detentions they deserved..." he reminisced, somewhat sourly.

Ginny knew that the "real" detentions Filch was referring to was whipping, and hanging people by their ears in the dungeons.  "Erm..." Ginny said, wondering when he would sentence her. 

"Well, anyway," he said, getting up and rummaging through one of the file cabinets. He pulled out a folder that was labeled with her name. "Yes, yes," he muttered, as he opened it and began scribbling across one of the top papers.  Ginny leaned forward in attempts to see what he was writing but he quickly hid it from view. "Tardiness, lying, talking back...yes, yes.  Destroying the peace of this school.  Disrespect...hmm..." 

Ginny could hardly see how she was destroying the peace of the school, but bit back her snide remarks as from experience she learned that she would be much worse off. 

Filch abruptly snapped the folder shut. "Detention starts tonight, and ends on Friday. You will be expected at 5:30 and won't leave until 10:30." 

Ginny nodded, not being able to wait to leave the horrible office. 

"Beware Weasley," he grinned unpleasantly. "I couldn't get your brothers, but I'll be keeping a good eye on you," he snarled in that sickly voice of his. "I'll make sure to make these detentions as scarring as possible," he growled. 

Ginny gulped. She made a mental note to thank Fred and George for putting a bad label on the name Weasley.

***

Gloomily, Ginny trudged down into the trophy hallway.  "Mopping up the hall," she muttered to herself, laughing. How stupid.  Why that job could get done so much faster if Filch just magicked a mop and water pail to do the job, rather than to make the detentionee's do it. 

"Talking to yourself Weasel?" 

Ginny stopped short just feet away from the hall where her detention would be served. Oh god, she thought. Not Mal--

"You know my father always said how crazy you Weasleys are." Malfoy leaned up against a trophy case his shoulder relaxed on the end of  a mop.  

So serving detention with Malfoy was clearly Filch's idea of the worst detention possible. And so far it was proving to be true. "Yeah, well your father was always an _idiot_," Ginny said coolly as she walked into the filthy hallway snarling at the scene in front of her eyes. "What happened in here?" she asked as she took in the dirty, mud-stricken hallway. "Someone wipe _your_ name all over it?" 

Malfoy scowled down at her. "Don't think you won't pay for that one Weasley. Are you here for detention too?"

Ginny snatched the mop Malfoy was using for support from under him. He teetered before steadying himself. "No, I'm just thinking of becoming a custodial worker," she said as she dipped the mop into the pail of water.

"It suits you," Malfoy spat, grabbing the second mop resting against the wall. "God this hall is filthy enough without _you_ lurking around in it."

Ginny glared at him, "I don't want to be here either, you know.  Let's just try and live through this week instead of making it worse for each other."

"Fine with me.  Just stay out of my face," Malfoy growled, turning to start on the opposite end of the hallway. 

"Trust me," Ginny said as she vigorously moved the mop back and forth. "That _won't_ be a problem."


	2. Day Two

A/N: *sniffles* You all had many problems with my Harry/Lavender pairing! Understandable.  Hey, maybe he's not with her for all the right reasons, anyway. Plus this isn't about H/L! It's about D/G!  Anyway, here is chapter 2, I hope you like it! By the way the chapter is titled Day 2, even though it starts out with the ending of day 1.  Don't worry.  That was just me.  Screwing up.  Because I suck. *lol*

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1...

Picklegal, Lourdes, mutsumi, Magic Girl2 **(read and see!)**, OliverPhelpsLover **(*l* You're welcome!)**, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, goobersprinkle **(*ducks bullet* Erm...soon enough? *lol*)**, shelly2, Kristen Michelle **(Yes.  I do know you are serious about that. *shudders* hehehe!), **Lawwwren** (Oooh, I hope you are!)**, Mariel4, Plaidly Lush **(:-)),**the-girl-named-kittie** (hehe! You never fail to make me happy! Thanks!!)**

...You guys rock!

Disclaimer: Don't read this! Read chapter 2.  Then read chapter one.  For the disclaimer, I mean! ;)

***

"You missed some dirt over there."

Ginny stomped the dirty mop down on the miniscule spec. "Better?" she snapped.

Draco didn't reply.  He just stared back and forth between their ends of the hallway. They had been working for four hours on opposite ends of the hall and now had finally met up in the middle. "Well, Weasley," he said. "At least you now have a career picked out for you."

An insult tied into a compliment, Ginny mused. Maybe vice versa.  Either way, it made her want to slap him. 

"I think you might just make as much money doing this as your father does now. You can set up a nice little family in a quaintly furnished bin, much like the humble abode you live in _NOW_-- _YOU STUPID B_--" 

Ginny breathed hard, shaking out her stinging hand, as Malfoy cursed her off. "Don't mess with a Weasley temper," she snapped. "I'm tired, I've had the worst day ever, and I despise you." 

He took his hand away from his left cheek.  There were still the remains of a splotchy red hand mark. "You couldn't hate me as much as I hate you and the filth you drag with you. Stamp 'dirt poor' across your face and still it wouldn't be any more obvious than it is now." His eyes were blazing, and Ginny's ears were ringing. "Screw this, I'm outta here."

"We're not supposed to leave until 10:30!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted to suck them back in.  She sounded like Hermione.

"So leave at 10:30."

Ginny sank to the sparkling floor as Malfoy left, and put her head in her hands.  He was right. It couldn't be more obvious how poor she was.  Her books were always being spellotaped together, and her cauldrons were faded black with residue of past potions that never went away even with the most powerful scouring charms. She hated it.  Maybe more than Ron did, and she knew she shouldn't have slapped Malfoy...but the rage that washed over her was so uncontrollable. 

Detention was already murder. 

And it was only day one.

***

"Ugh, I can't believe you have detention with him!" 

That was Lavender's response when Ginny dropped the bomb at breakfast the next morning. 

Ron looked slightly uncomfortable. "I can't believe this! I'm going to hunt Filch down! Malfoy won't ever leave you alone from his stupid remarks! That shouldn't be allowed! Everyone knows he hates Weasleys," Ron breathed in and out quite hard. "Plus, he could totally take advantage of you alone in that room--"

"Ron!" Ginny shrieked, horrified. "Please! If you must know, I gave that Slytherin scum a piece of my mind last night. And it wasn't pretty."

Ron's eyes traveled towards the Slytherin table. 

"Is that a..." he began.

"Bruise?" Harry asked.

"On his cheek..." Hermione mused, turning around and looking too.

But it was Parvati and Lavender who put it together best. "You bitch-slapped him!" They squealed together.

Ginny nodded proudly. "I did indeed."

"All right!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged high fives.

Ginny swelled with pride. "It was nothing." Her hand tingled after she touched Harry's.

And _that_ was something.  It was _definitely_ something. 

***

"Ow!" Ginny slammed into the wall, as she was walking back from her last class of the day. She looked up at the figure that had so brutally knocked into her that it couldn't have been a mistake.

She should have known. 

"Malfoy, what the hell is your problem?!"

He looked at her blankly. "I didn't see you there."

"So you're sorry?" she looked at him expectantly, massaging her shoulder.

"Uh, no, I said I didn't see you there, Weasley."

She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, as she watched him continue down the hall. "I didn't ask what you said!" she yelled after him, only earning her some strange glances from passersby. 

She trudged up to Gryffindor tower dropping off her books in her dorm, and then went into the common room.

"Oh my God," she muttered, her teeth gritted, her hands shielding her eyes from the sight that she found on one of the arm chairs. 

Ron.  Hermione.  Tongue.  A lot of tongue. 

"Get a room!" she kicked at the chair for a while to no avail, before finally hitting Ron atop the head. 

"_Ow! What_!? Ergh, Ginny! Go away, can't you see I'm busy?"

Hermione straightened out her shirt, and flattened down her hair, getting up quickly. "No! It's all right. We shouldn't have been doing that."

"No. And it was bad enough with you 'doing that' all summer."

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron snapped. 

"It's all right, Ron!" Hermione stated. "We really should be getting down to dinner anyway." 

Ron mumbled something about how he was perfectly content without dinner as long as they were still doing what they were doing, which only caused him glares from both Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny wondered why Harry hadn't been there to stop that make-out fest from happening, but then remembered that when Hermione and Ron had gotten together over the summer, Harry was no longer with them all the time. 

Maybe, Ginny thought, that was why he got a girlfriend to begin with.  To even out the odds. It would be hard to all of a sudden be a third wheel, she decided. And she liked the idea of him only being with Lavender for the sake of not being left out.

In fact, as Ginny sat down for dinner she very happily noted the two people who _weren't_ making out.

***

"You're late," Ginny snapped, inside the trophy room. 

"Gonna tell on me, Weasel?" Malfoy smirked as he sauntered in fifteen minutes late.

"Did I say I was?" she snarled. 

Filch has sent them an owl notifying them that their detention for tonight was polishing trophies.  It would be hard to steer clear of Malfoy in this scenario. The hall was big enough to stay on opposite ends for a while, but eventually they would be working on the same trophy case. 

And that was exactly what happened. Because two hours later they were both sitting side by side with a huge pile of trophies in front of them. 

It was silent for a long while, the only sound being the occasional squeaking of the polish to metal, and the sighing from both Malfoy and Ginny as the clock seemed to be continually letting them down as they looked at it. 

When just an hour was left, and Ginny thought maybe she could make it out unscathed, her focus was drawn to a trophy that was in Malfoy's hands.

She glanced at the name engraved to the metal, before sucking in a sharp intake of air, and looking away.  She thought she just might throw up when she heard Malfoy chuckle next to her.  Ginny wasn't sure if it was disgustedly, or laughing at her.

"Not too fond of this one?" Malfoy held it out in front of her face so she couldn't look away from the name inscribed in it.

"No," she said struggling with a mix of emotions. "Tom Riddle isn't my favorite person these days."

He took it back to him. "Yeah.  I remember that day."

"Shut up."

"Snape announced the sad news to Slytherin Tower."

"Malfoy, shut up," her voice was trembling from both anger and the sadness of memories that she had so forcefully pushed out. 

"Yes, Ginny Weasley was taken down into the Chamber of Secrets." His eyes were cold still staring down at the trophy. "And we rejoiced..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ginny wiped her eyes, leapt up, and grabbed the trophy in his hands, hurling it across the room.

Malfoy's eyes widened. "...When Potter saved the day."

She felt like laughing and crying all at the same time.  He wasn't really going to say that, was he? 

Slowly, Ginny sat back down. "I shouldn't have done that."

Malfoy shrugged. "Never liked him."

Ginny looked up startled. "Harry?"

"Well disliking _Harry _goes without saying," he spat out his name sarcastically. "What I meant was I never liked _Riddle_."

"Well you're father sure does."

Malfoy didn't say anything for a second. "Weasley you aren't scared of me."

"I wasn't aware that I should be," she said honestly.

"Most Gryffindors are."

"I'm not most Gryffindors." She stood up and began placing the polished trophies back in the cabinet

"Well most Gryffindors, Weasley, are idiots.  They think they're so brave to get sorted into that house, but the real reason they did is because they don't have what it takes to get into Slytherin, the house that matters. They're not rich and they are all in love with Potter. So it's pretty thick of you to say that you aren't most Gryffindors because you see, Weasel, you fit all of those qualifications." 

Ginny wasn't sure what to say.  For a second she and Malfoy had forgotten the barrier between houses, and now he was building it back up again.

But, she thought as she gathered up the broken shards of what once was an award for Tom Riddle, who knew what day three would bring.


End file.
